Character Guide
When playing Dance Central, each song is coupled with a default dancer. You can select a preferred dancer or venue before starting a song by going to 'Change Dancer' and 'Change Venue'. http://www.dancecentral.com/content-assets/2012/12/2013DanceCentralCalendar.pdf Current Characters Rasa *'Appearances:' Dance Central 3 *'Language:' English *'Crew:' DCI Crew *'Decade:' 2010s/Present *'Notes:' Rasa's the leader of DCI. He's also the voice behind the boom box sayin' "Haha, let's get this party started!". *'Birthday: '''October 16th (the day Dance Central 3 was released) Dance Central's Official 2013 Calendar* * '''Age': 29 Years Old Lima *'Appearances:' Dance Central 3 *'Language: '''English *'Crew:' DCI Crew *'Decade:' 2010s/Present *'Notes:' Lima is Rasa's assistant. *'Birthday: December 9th {* } * 'Age:'28 Years Old Angel *'''Language(s): Spanish, English *'Appearances:' Dance Central, Dance Central 2, and Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' Lu$h Crew *Decade: 70's *'Notes: '''Always flirting ineffectively with Aubrey and has a rivalry with Bodie. *'Birthday: February 14th (Valentine's Day {* } * 'Age: '''22 Years Old Miss Aubrey *'Language(s): English *'Appearances': Dance Central, Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3, Dance Central: Spotlight *'Crew': Lu$h-Crew *'Decade:' 70's *'Notes:' Is rich, is rivals with Emilia (see Riptide Crew). *'Birthday: '''October 20th {the birthday Miss Audrey's dad*} * '''Age:'19 Years Old Mo *'Language(s):' English *'Appearances:' Dance Central, Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3, Dance Central: Spotlight *'Crew:' Hi-Def *'Decade:' 80's *'Notes:' Mo doesn't show his eyes but his nose or mouth in Dance Central but finally does in'' Dance Central 2''. *'Birthday:' November 11th {* } * Age: 20 Years Old Glitch *'Language:' English *'Appearances:' Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3, Dance Central: Spotlight *'Crew:' Hi-Def *'Decade: '''80's *'Notes:glitch has a girlfriend named Aleiyce Green (coming soon)' *'Birthday: october 26 2001 (ame as Aleiyce Green)' *'Age:' 12 years old Taye *'Language:' English *'Appearances: ' ''Dance Central, Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3, Dance Central: Spotlight *'Crew:' Flash4wrd *'Decade:' 90's *'Notes:' Taye is Li'l T's and Aleiyce's older sister. *'Birthday:' March 9th {* } * Age:'22 Years Old Li'l T *'Language: English *'Appearances:' Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3 *'Crew': Flash4ward *'Decade:' 90's *'Notes: '''Li'l T is Taye's younger sister and she is the last out of 3 she has a middle sister named Aleiyce *'Birthday:' October 30th {* } *'Age: 10''' Years Old Emilia *'Language:' English *'Appearances:' Dance Central, Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3, and Dance Central Spotlight *'Crew:' Riptide Crew *'Decade: '''2000's *'Notes': Emilia is very active. She enjoys dancing and she is always up for a challenge and has a rivalry with Miss Aubrey. *'Birthday:' February 3rd {* } (on ''Dance Central's Facebook if you dance to 'In Da Club' as Emilia on her birthday, you unlock a special achivement) *'Age: '''25 Years Old Bodie *'Language:' English *'Appearances: Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3, and Dance Central Spotlight *'''Crew: Riptide Crew *'Decade: '''2000's *'Notes: A lifeguard and pro surfer. He also likes basketball and has a rivalry with Angel. *'''Birthday: November 23rd (Thanksgiving) {* } *'Age:' 29 Years Old MacCoy *'Language:' English *'Crew': D-Coy (What Lima said: "Dare and MacCoy had to be rescued.") *'Appearances:' Dance Central, Dance Central 3 *'Notes: '''Everyone expects Maccoy to drop a glass beaker in chemistry, but no one expects him to dance as well as he does. *'Birthday': August 24th {* } * '''Age:' 17 Years Old Dare *'Language': British English *'Crew:' D-Coy (What Lima said: "Dare and MacCoy had to be rescued.") *'Appearances': Dance Central, and Dance Central 3 *'Notes:' She's a fashionista who loves partying and recover from parties very fast. *'Birthday': February 28th {* } * Age:'19 Years Old Oblio *'Language: English *'Appearances:' Dance Central, Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' M.O.C.-Elite *'Decade: '''2010's (Dr. Tan says Actually, I found a quaint little place to settle down: It's called "The Future".) *'Notes: Oblio is quite a mysterous character. All we know is that is he takes his dancing seriously, he likes poetry, and he likes motorcycles. *'''Birthday: December 25th (Christmas) {* * Age:'17 Years Old Unlockables Dr. Tan *'Appareances:'' Dance Central 2 and 3'' *'Language:' English *'Business:' TanDance Industries *'Crew: '''D-CYPHER-ELITE (''Dance Central 2), M.O.C.-Elite (Dance Central 3) *'Decade:' 2010's (Dr. Tan: Actually, I found a quaint little place to settle down: It's called "The Future".) *'Notes': Dr. Tan has been watching you and the other people in the universe dancing. Main antagonist of Dance Central 2 ''and ''Dance Central 3. *'Birthday:' December 31st (New Year's Eve) * Age:'72 Years Old Eliot *'Language: English *'Appearances:' Dance Central *'Crew: '''Eliot isn't in any dance crew. Coming Soon! *'Notes: Eliot likes to dance anything he wants. A friendly robot that tries to reach his goals. *'Birthday: '''Coming soon! Jaryn *'Language: English *'Appareances': Dance Central 2, and Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' Glitterati *'Notes: '''Jaryn is partners with her brother, Kerith. Just remember, some people are weird for a reason. *'Birthday:June 4th * 'Age:'21 Years Old Kerith *'''Language: English *'Appareances: 'Dance Central 2, and Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' Glitterati *'Notes:' Kerith is partners with his sister, Jaryn. Just remember, some people are still weird for a reason. *'Birthday: '''June 4th * '''Age:'21 Years Old CYPH-78 *'Language:' English *'Appareances:' Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' D-CYPHER *'Notes:' CYPH-78 was built by Dr. Tan. A friendly robot that tries to reach his goals. *'Birthday: '''June 11th CYPH-56 *'Language:' English *'Appareances:' ''Dance Central 2 *'Crew: '''D-CYPHER *'Notes:' CYPH-56 was built by Dr. Tan. A friendly robot that trys to reach her goals. *'Birthday: June 11th CYPH-ELITE *'Language: '''English *'Appareances: Dance Central 2 *'Crew:' D-CYPHER-ELITE *'Notes:' CYPH-ELITE was built by Dr. Tan. Shinju *'Language': Doesn't speak *'Appareances': Dance Central, Dance Central 2 *'Crew': Ninja Crew *'Notes': Shinju is not Oblio acording to the website. Plus if comunnity reaches 10.000 Facebook fans using the Challenge App you could use the ninja crew. Hiya! *'Birthday: '''September 2nd * '''Age:'24 Years Old Kichi *'Language': Doesn't speak *'Appareances': Dance Central 2 Dance Central 3 *'Crew': Ninja Crew *'Notes': If the community reaches 10.000 Facebook fans using the Challenge App you could use the ninja crew. Hiyaaaaa! *'Birthday:' July 24th * Age:'23 Years Old Marcos *'Language: Does not speak, but garble *'Appareances': Dance Central 2,'' Dance Central 3'' *'Crew': Icon Crew *'Notes': Marcos has a black face and white cap and suit. Don't worry, he's just a dancer, not a ghost. * Birthday: April 18th Frenchy *'Language': Does not speak, but garble *'Appareances':'' Dance Central 2'', Dance Central 3 *'Crew': Icon Crew *'Notes': Frenchy has a white face and black cap and suit. She's just the opposite of Marcos, her partner. * Birthday: April 13th Not in game, Unavailable, or Coming Soon Sakura *'Language': English *'Appareances': Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3 *'Crew': Teksta Crew *'Notes': Sakura is a friendly cherry blossom robot who was trying to reach her goals. From ToyQuest, she is a doll designed for girls. Plus, If community reaches 100 million stars, then they can play as Teksta Crew. Makuro *'Language': English *'Appareances': Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3 *'Crew': Teksta Crew *'Notes': Makuro is a blue robot who was trying to reach his goals. Even though his gender is male, he is just the opposite of Sakura, her crew partner. Plus, If community reaches 100 million stars, then they can play as Teksta Crew. M.O.C.-56 *'Language:' English *'Appareances:' Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' M.O.C. *'Notes: '''A mean robot who wants to defeat you during crazes. M.O.C.-78 *'Language:' English *'Appareances:' Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' M.O.C. *'Notes:''' A mean robot who wants to defeat you during crazes. Category:Characters Category:Glitch Category:Very cute boy Category:He dances like a pro he is on dance central 2 and 3 Category:I love him